


Delicate

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Secret Relationship, Very Badly Kept Secret Relatonship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Chrome and Yamamoto aren't as sneaky as they think ( Sun Day Entry for KHR RarePair Week)





	Delicate

It wasn’t easy hiding things from the Vongola, but it was worth it.

Chrome, beautiful, fragile girl who’d stole Yamamotos heart without so much as a hello, had accepted his confessions and he was over the moon. There was just one teeny tiny problem, none of them had gotten round to _telling_ anyone.

As happy as Yamamoto was he knew for Chrome this was a huge deal and he didn’t want to push her, she was too important to him.

That’s why they’d chosen this date spot, a park outside Namimori. 

It was heaven, Chrome leaning against his shoulder as she contentedly nibbled at the bento Box Yamamoto had so lovingly prepared this morning. It was bliss to have the mist guardian so close, so within grasp that Yamamoto could reach up and gently brush the spikey tips of her purple hair. Letting his fingers run through the short locks, he plays idly with the ends, threading his finger round them for no reason other than the fact he can.

“How is it?” he asks gently, leaning his face down to meet hers. Even a simple gesture like this, drawing their face closer, sparks a small pink haze on her cheeks that makes Yamamoto laugh. He can’t resist a gentle kiss on her forehead. _Too cute_.

“EXTREME!” a familiar voice shouts, and Yamamoto freezes.

Maybe he hasn’t seen them, maybe Ryohei is just shouting because he’s training. Yamamoto hopes, and prays under his breath.

“Yamamoto! Are you on a date?” He calls, waving from the track path around the park. Yamamoto can _feel_ Chrome shrink back behind his shoulder as if trying to shy away from Ryohei’s line of sight.

“Afternoon Ryohei-Senpai.” He waves back, hoping that’s enough acknowledgement to send the boxer on his way. But then he’s jogging over with terrifying speed.

“You’re on a date with Pineapple Head’s friend?” he asks, still bouncing on the spot.

“Something like that.” Yamamoto jokes, forcing a laugh as Chrome clings to the back of his shirt, making his heart flutter. There’s a long pause, not at all helped by Ryohei staring both of them down, hard eyes assessing the situation. The picnic basket, the sushi, the fact they’re alone together in a park.

He takes a deep inhale and Yamamoto prepares himself for whatever intense line of fire is coming next.

“EXTREME! Good luck with your date Yamamoto!” he says, turning to continue on his training

“Ryohei-Senpai, we haven’t told anyone yet, can you keep it quiet until then?”

His senpai nods as he runs off shadow boxing and Yamamoto lets out sigh of relief.

“You okay?” he asks, turning to Chrome. She nods and leans up to plant a wonderfully soft kiss on his cheek. It’s the kind of kiss so fleeting and gentle he almost misses it. But then he feels it as the tenderness creeps into his skin and a smile cracks over his face so big it could split his face in two.

 

Their next date is sneakier. The local library, a two seater sofa at the back. Chrome chose the book; it was wonderful to watch her. She skims her hands over the shelves, looking dreamily at all the titles. Yamamoto has given up searching for his own book in favour of just _looking_ at her.

They’d found a comfy spot in the decades old history section nobody bothered to visit. Chrome resting her back against his chest as she let him read over her shoulder. Although, Yamamoto has stopped reading a long time ago in favour of just _appreciating_ the moment. Chrome smells wonderful as he gently rests his head in the crook of her neck, just basking in the heat of her skin.

Chrome flinches a little, unused to such affectionate gestures. Yamamoto understood, there had been people who had mistreated her, it was a learnt behaviour. Something he hoped one day to unlearn with her.

 It was her past; maybe if one day she was comfortable enough to talk, he’d be right there to listen. One didn’t come across a person like Mukuro without dealing with some lesser demons first.

A quick squeeze of her small hand in his let her know she was safe, _reminding_ her she was safe.

It’s the gentle sigh, the relaxing of her chest, the way she fits so _easily_ against him, that makes his heart thud.

There’s a loud crash, like the sound of wood hitting a carpet and they both look up. On the floor, collapsed in a fallen chair, is Gokudera. He’s seen them, and what’s more he can’t seem to _stop_ seeing them. Eyes wide, transfixed.

 “Yamamoto?!” he asks, staring.

“Ah Gokudera-kun.” Yamamoto laughs, trying to ease the strange atmosphere as Gokudera gets up.

“When did--?” He begins, but Yamamoto cuts him off.

“A while ago, but we haven’t told Tsuna, or anyone.” He interrupts

Gokudera nods, quickly catching on.

 

The next time it happens, Chrome and Yamamoto get a little too comfy on the school roof. He’s telling Chrome about his baseball match and she’s listening so intently.

Yamamoto knows he’s talking nonsense, he has his own vocabulary for baseball that’s mostly sounds and enthusiastic hand actions, but she’s listening with a look that fills his heart with contended warmth.

She doesn’t interrupt, even when he runs out of words and resorts to horribly manic hand gestures.

“And that’s kinda how we won.”

He feels stupid, but Chrome smiles at him, a smile that send his heart thudding. She closes her eyes and her lips graze his cheek, tender and heart warming against the cool high air.

“Herbivores.” Hibari joins them at the wrong time, threatening Yamamoto with being bitten to death if it ever happened again. He doesn’t promise not to tell, but it’s a disinterested silence that assures Yamamoto they’re safe, for now.

 Mukuro has the biggest shock, possessing Chromes body without warning as Yamamoto leans in to kiss her as they share secrets in the back garden of his Dad’s restaurant. Only opening his eyes when his head is gradually being tilted upwards to meet the mismatched eyes of the illusionist.

Yamamoto’s not sure it really counts as their first kiss, but Mukuro seems more than amused as he pulls the younger boy closer. He teases the front of Yamamotos hair with his fingers.

“After my little chrome are we?” he asks, fingers tightening as he speaks.

Yamamotos about to speak but Mukuro stops, as if listening to something he can’t hear. Slowly a smile spreads across his face. “Ah. Perhaps another time then.” He says before sweeping his illusion away to reveal the soft face of his girlfriend.

Tsuna only lets out a loud gasp of “Haiiiiii! When he catches them on Nanas sofa, Chrome asleep on his shoulder after a long homework session. She’s awake almost instantly and apologising to her boss. Tsuna is a good friend and Yamamoto trusts him. He also makes a mental note to try and be more careful.

Lambo is the last to find out, catching them mid embrace as Yamamoto gives up pretending he wants to do anything other than be near her when they’re stuck in Nanas house together during a storm.

“Ahahaha Lambo-chan has found the Baseball Idiot and Pineapple Head cuddling!” he cries as he runs through the house, alerting everyone.

Gokudera’s the quickest, clamping his hands around Lambo and covering his mouth. “Shut up stupid cow.”

But Lambo squirms out all too easily from his grasp. “Bahahah, you can’t stop the great Lambo-chan!”

Ryohei is next, pouncing on Lambo. “They’re EXTREMLY not dating Lambo!”

“Haiiieeeee, Lambo!” Tsuna shouts appearing from another room.

Yamamoto looks at Chrome, who looks back at him earnestly.

“Guys, It’s. . it’s okay. You all know.” He chuckles, gently taking Chromes hand and feeling the light warmth on his cheeks as he does so.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna casually rock up to KHR rarepair week 12 hours late with a iced coffee~ Hope you guys enjoyed this short fic, please check out all the totally AMAZING entries in this collection <3


End file.
